


In The End

by LadyPoly



Series: Destiel Port Inspirations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Grieving Dean, Lost Love, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: Dean must say goodbye. Everything has it's time and God had abandoned them once again.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the Destiel port. The image was of Dean carrying injured Castiel with a backdrop that looked like sunset.  
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

It turns out every story has an ending. Even Dean's when he finally had a taste of that Apple pie slice he used to think was just a joke.

Dean's knees crack upon impact with the damp earth. The sound seeming to echo around him.  With shaking hands the man releases the breath he's holding,  the anguish breaking him apart at the seams in a sobbing sound.

 

“Cas…..” his voice is broken, small like that of a child in its fear, “Cas!”

 

Silence.

 

Nothing.

 

Dean swallows, chokes on the emotion he doesn't even bother to hide now.

 

Beneath his palm, Cas is like that of winter, gray like steel. Void of warmth.

 

Tears run down the hunters cheeks and he shakes his head. Teeth clenched, fists slamming into the dirt with rage.

 

_Not again. Not again!._

“Nnnnooooo!!!” his voice louder than when he's ever even called Sam's name, “Nnnnoooo you give him back damn you. You ungrateful son of a bitch you give him and the other's back to me!!” Dean's heart is bursting, pounding in its broken feeling and blood molton hot with anger,

 

“Damn you Chuck you coward, damn you, you son of a bitch!”  Dean lays his head against the stillness in Cas chest, the tie  crooked and shirt soaked red. “Damn you…for all of them, damn you...”

 

Everything is gone.

 

_Finished._

 

Dean balls the familiar clothing in his fist and cries. Nuzzles the place vacant of a pounding heart he had laid his head so many nights before sleep.

 

He leaves desperate kisses against the fabric.

 

“I love you… God Cas _I love you so much_ .. please not yet… _not you too"_

 

No Jack.

 

No Mom.

 

No Sam.

 

No Cas.

 

No family.

 

No lover.

 

_No more hope._

 

Dean shutters and whails into the dark.

 

He is nothing. He is utterly and truly alone.

 

In the light of the sunrise that follows Dean lifts his head to the illumination of his reality dipped in hues of gold and taffy.

 

The dead lay at his feet.  

 

God is a fool. A traitor.

 

A failure of a father just like John was.

 

Dean swallows, wiping at his eyes and standing. He stares at his shattered reality… and begins his work.

 

Sweat. Tears. Rage. And the will to give them what they deserve.

 

His hands are bleeding, his body pushed too it's limits.

 

In the sunset, bodies wrapped like ghosts.

 

Dean picks up the dead weight of his husband's vacant vessel and lays it beside Sam's before fixing his tie.

 

Against cold lips he says his final Goodbye even if a part of him wishes true loves kiss could really exist.

 

He hopes he was the husband Castiel always wanted him to be.

 

He stares at Sam's form and covers Cas with the trench coat.

 

He hopes he was the Brother Sam always thought of him as. The son his Mom wanted him to be in the end. An example for Jack.

 

With one last glance, remembering them as they were… there in the dark Dean strikes the match. His breath caught for a moment in his lungs.

 

It drops from his shaking hands, and he watches with a sense of closure as his family goes up in flames.

 

He's so tired… but they did so much good.

 

They tried.

 

He really wants that to be enough.

 

It shouldn't be long now and he knows it, the video message sent to Jody and Claire. The Impala keys are inside of it.  Their phones in the glove box.

 

He'll miss them. Hopes Claire can carry on what they helped start with Jody to guide her.

 

He sighs.

 

They should be burned enough by than for them to grieve, but never witness the disaster here.

 

Witness his next move.

 

Swallowing when the blaze begins to grow around him, Dean lays down across the space between Cas and Sam and closes his eyes. He kisses Sam's hand and strokes Cas hair.

 

“I love you… I love you all"

 

And Dean wonders if they'll all ever meet again. If hell see his husband or even make it into heaven. If Sam or his Mom or Cas went there, maybe even Jack.

 

Chuck owes them that.

 

His lips tremble as the gun pushes into his temple.

 

Dean hopes the things they leave behind are enough… and pulls the trigger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
